


Summer Wine

by peony_princesa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Asra's just returned from one of his journeys, and Ophelia wants to take him to Vesuvia's market festival to celebrate. A night of drinking and dancing eventually leads back to the shop where they can really show how much they've missed each other.





	Summer Wine

Ophelia couldn't remember being so happy in her life. The sun was just slipping below the horizon, the warm evening air was filled with the scent of orange blossoms, and Asra's hand was resting solidly on her hip.

They'd made it to the street fair in good time; the vendors were just beginning to serve and the various musical performers had just finished tuning their instruments.

Ophelia sighed happily and pulled her arm tighter around Asra's waist, nestling in closer to him and breathing in his scent as they walked, relishing every note of herbs, spices and flowers; he smelled just like the shop, but more. He smelled like the sunbaked earth and swimming in the river; like gathering herbs in the twilight and breathy kisses behind the shelter of closed doors. She didn't even realize that she had let her eyes slip closed until she felt the vibrations of his chuckling deep in his chest.

“What are you thinking about, Ophelia?” his voice had an amused ring to it, and she could tell that he was smiling without looking up.

“I was thinking about how happy I am.” She answered, finally turning her face up to look at him “I never thought I would ever be this happy in my entire life, I'm almost afraid it isn't real.” she nestled closer to him as she said it, as if she were afraid he might disappear if she loosened her grasp too much.

Asra responded by tightening his arm around her and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead “I know how you feel. I feel the same way sometimes. We'll both have to work on trying to relax and learning to just enjoy being together without that burden of worry.”

“You're right!” Ophelia cried, spinning suddenly out of his grasp and dashing over to a nearby wine vendor. She paid the woman and came back to Asra with two very large, very full glasses and a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she held one out to him “How about we get started on that right now?”

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, taking the glass from her and bringing it to his nose “Ah, you have excellent taste, Ophelia. And yes, why not?” he took a long drink of the wine and then held out his hand to her “The musicians are starting, would you care to dance with me?”

She giggled and seized the offered hand, letting him whirl her away onto the dance floor.

The rest of the evening was a blur of lights, colors smells and sensations. Ophelia's feet didn't remain still for longer than a minute, and she laughed until her sides ached. She was constantly aware of Asra's touch, whether it was his chest against her back, or his hands on her hips and waist, he never let go of her. 

The wine had its effect, and everything felt warm and soft, and she craved the feeling of his skin on her own. The more she drank, the harder it was for her to tear her eyes away from him; he was so beautiful with his shirt falling open and his tanned skin gleaming in the lantern light, his silvery curls falling into his face as he laughed and twirled her around. She'd missed him so dearly that all she wanted was to be as close to him as possible and feel him all over every inch of her skin.

As soon as the next break between songs came, Ophelia grabbed Asra by his shirt with both hands and pulled him down into a kiss. He returned it enthusiastically and grabbed her hips, grinding his own against her and laughing as he pulled away and swooped down to begin sucking on the skin of her neck, prompting Ophelia to squeal and try to twist away.

He dragged her a little ways away to where he could lean against a stucco wall, holding her between his legs while he leaned his head back and tried to catch his breath.

Ophelia slid her hand between his legs and stood on her toes to whisper on his ear “Let's play a little game. We start walking home now; we can touch each other as much as we want, but our clothes stay on and you can't put your cock inside me until we're in our bedroom at the shop. First person to cave has to strip when we get there.”

Asra's breath caught in his throat at her touch, and his eyes were gleaming through his haze as he gazed down at her “I think I can agree to those terms. Let's go.”

They linked hands and dashed off down the cobblestones toward home, laughing as they went. Ophelia was still at the peak of her intoxication, and everything was beautiful around her; she was giddy with delight at having Asra all to herself for the first time in what felt like ages, and she kept swerving into him, enjoying the feeling of her body colliding with his, and the way he would chuckle each time her face crashed into his chest. Every time they connected, she would run her hands over his body, pulling at his clothes and rubbing herself against him.

Just as they turned a corner into a small public garden, Asra looped his arm under both of Ophelia’s and pulled her over to the trunk of ancient tree, pressing his back into it and pulling her flush against him, his velvety eyes full of passionate adoration. “If I didn’t know better, ‘Phelia, I’d think you couldn’t wait until we got home.”

She giggled and lifted her hands, smoothing them over his chest and tugging at his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants “Oh I don't know,” she said, looking up at him mischievously through her eyelashes “I think I'm behaving myself; no rules broken here.”

Asra swooped down and captured her lips with his, tightening his grip on her waist before leaning back, out of breath and his eyes shining “Maybe I'll break the rules and forfeit on purpose,” he whispered huskily “maybe I'm the one who can't wait.”

Ophelia wriggled out of his grasp and stumbled a few steps away “No! No cheating, we have to make it *hic* before we get home!”

Asra covered his mouth and almost doubled over “How drunk are you?” he snickered.

“I'm fine!” she declared indignantly, her hands on her hips “It was just a little hiccup!”

He reached out for her hips again and bent over her, nuzzling at her ear “Well, if I have to play by the rules, I'll need to be clever about it.” he murmured and pushed his pelvis against her teasingly.

Ophelia responded enthusiastically, and soon they were rubbing up against each other like frenzied cats, pawing all over the other while trying their best to keep their clothes on.

“Ugh!” Ophelia groaned as she tore herself away from Asra’s hungry reach “I can’t handle this, we have to get home!”

Asra silently agreed, pulling her to him and kissing her again before grabbing her hand and taking off in the direction of the shop.

As they ran, Ophelia couldn't help but steal little glances at her lover; she was overwhelmed by how beautiful and kind and generous he was, and she couldn't help but feel an outpouring of love for him, a feeling that was not at all dampened by all the wine she had enjoyed. Pulling him to a stop, Ophelia pushed him against a nearby wall and stood up on her toes and crushed her lips against his, letting her magic wash over him and showing him exactly how she felt.

“Oh ‘Phelia,” he moaned against her lips “I feel the same way.”

Not bothering to answer him, she released him, her hands reaching out and yanking his shirt from his pants, bunching it up to expose his torso so she could lavish his chest and stomach with her kisses.

“Did you just-did you just forfeit our bet?” he panted, fingers curling in her heavy locks of hair. 

She looked up at him with feverish eyes, chin resting lightly on his sternum.

“I did and I don't even care. I'd strip down for you right here and now if you asked me to.”

The sincerity in her gaze made his own grow wide “Let's get back. Now.” was all he said as he seized her hand once more and hurried along the darkened streets.

“Wait!” Ophelia planted her feet, dragging him to a halt “I can’t wait anymore.”

The had just reached a covered footbridge that crossed a small stream, and she tugged him by his hand, drawing him into a shadowy corner, where she pressed him against it and slid to her knees in front of him. 

“Ophelia, we need to get home!” he gasped as she pulled his pants open “Anyone could find us here.”

“I don’t care!” She whined “I just want you right now and I won’t wait any longer!”

His protests died on his lips as she took him into her mouth, her hands gripping his hips to steady herself. 

“Oh Ophelia, my Ophelia,” he moaned as she pulled him in deeper “what did I do to deserve you?” his hand trembled slightly as he smoothed her bangs out of her face.

She only hummed in response as she stroked her tongue along the underside of his length. 

After a few more pumps of her mouth, Asra slipped his hands around her face and pulled her up off of him “Stop, stop, let’s not finish this here.” he panted against her mouth “Just let me get you home.”

When they reached the shop, Asra had the door open in a flash and pulled Ophelia inside, not bothering to try to find a lamp as he lead her up the stairs.

Ophelia dashed past him and into the bedroom when they got to the top, flinging open a cupboard and retrieving a bottle that she quickly uncorked and held up to her lips as she stared at Asra with a twinkle in her eye before tossing it to him when she was finished.

As the other magician lifted the bottle and drained it to its dregs, she began shrugging off her outer garments and throwing them in different directions, feeling the wine heat her blood once more. 

When Asra set down the bottle, Ophelia took him by the edges of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss as she maneuvered them around until his back was toward the bed, waiting for the right moment and giving him a light shove, giggling as he fell to the bed.

Ophelia hesitated for a moment as she gazed down at him, the way he was looking at her sent chills down her spine and pushed all other thought from her mind aside from keeping that gaze fixed on her. Letting her shawl slide off her shoulders and onto the floor, she reached her hands up to her hair, her fingers searching out the pins that held it up off her neck, and pulling them out one by one, letting her hair fall in an emerald cascade around her shoulders and down her back.

Asra's expression had grown serious, and his lavender eyes had turned a deep shade of purple as they roamed over her curves, taking in each dip and swell with a reverence that made Ophelia's chest tighten.

She let her hips sway gently back and forth as she lifted her hands, sliding them up her hips, over her stomach, and then over her breasts, her fingers trailing softly as she held Asra's gaze with her own. She then moved her hands from her breasts to her chest and then along her collarbone until she reached the thin straps that held her dress up, drawing them slowly off her shoulders and then letting the weight of the garment pull it into a pool of fabric at her feet. 

She was now close enough that Asra could reach out and take hold of her hips, which he did, and pulled her gently toward himself, until he could nuzzle his face lightly against her skin, his lips making feather light trails up her stomach and along the undersides of each breast. He then slid his hands from her hips upward until they reached her ribs, and let his thumbs brush the undersides of her breasts as he took the nipple of one into his mouth, letting his eyes slip closed as he sucked on her soft skin.

Ophelia had brought her hands up and was now winding her fingers in his silky curls, her grip tightening ever so slightly every time he sucked on her skin. “I love you, Asra.” she whispered “Thank you for never giving up on me.”

He looked up at her from where he had buried his face between her breasts “I gave you half of my heart, how could I ever leave you?” he asked “I’m incomplete when I’m away from you.”

She sighed happily at his words “It’s funny. I know all of that to be true, but when you say it...my heart just wants to burst into a million birds and fly away.”

“As long as you don’t fly somewhere I can’t follow, fly all you like, ‘Phelia.”

Letting out a little sob, she threw herself on him, her weight toppling them both onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around Asra’s neck, she kissed him lovingly “I want you so, so badly, sometimes it hurts.”

Smoothing his hands over her her face, he smiled “You can have me whenever you want, Ophelia, I’m entirely yours.”

“Then show me.” She whispered.

Wrapping their arms around each other, they rolled across the bed, with Ophelia coming out on top. Laughing, she set about relieving Asra of his clothes as quickly as she could, pulling open his tunic and peppering breathless kisses all over his chest. 

Asra’s own breath was quickening as he slid his hands up her back, his fingers digging lightly into her skin. “You’re so soft,” he murmured “Come here.” shifting his weight, he rolled on top of Ophelia and drew her leg up around his hip.  
She bit her lip as she stared up at him and wrapped both legs around his waist, pressing herself against his growing arousal. “Asra I need you.”   
He was just about to push his pants down his hips when, with a mischievous smirk, Ophelia threw her weight to the side and mounted him “No, let me, my love she laughed, leaning forward and running her hands up his chest.  
“You’re still drunk, aren’t you?” he laughed.  
Licking her lips, she grinned down at him “How drunk I am doesn’t matter,” she declared, poking her finger into his chest “I want you even in my sleep.” she rolled her hips against him to emphasize her desire. 

He laughed and passed a hand over his eyes “You’re incorrigible, I don’t deserve you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” Gripping his hips with her legs, she shimmied his pants down, freeing him from their constraints “I've been waiting for this for weeks.” she whispered.

“I've missed you, too.” he told her, his hands running up her thighs and resting on her hips “Let's not wait any longer.”

Ophelia rose up on her knees, taking him in her hand and giving him several strokes before lowering herself down; several gasps and moans later, Asra’s length was fully sheathed inside her, and they were staring into each others eyes, breathless and flushed. “Asraaa,” she sang longingly as she planted her hands on his chest and began the undulating motions of her hips that made him bite down on his lower lip and gaze up at her with impassioned eyes “Asra, I love the way you look at me, it makes me feel like I’m the only one in the universe.” she giggled softly and leaned down, burying her face in the side of his neck and nipping gently at his skin, all while continuing to ride him with a slow, steady pace.

“You are the only one in my eyes.” he answered, groaning as he felt her teeth on his neck and digging his fingers into her soft skin “Now let me look at you.” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held tight to her thigh as he shifted their positions, unseating her and rolling them both to the side, coming out on top without pulling out of her.

Ophelia squealed softly and arched her body up against his “Do you like what you see?” she asked teasingly as she walked her fingers up his chest.

“There’s nothing I would rather look at my love.” he answered, thrusting into her with purpose, his grip on her flesh getting tighter as he increased his pace, earning little whimpers from the small woman beneath him.

“Asra, ahh!” Ophelia moaned wantonly, the wine having loosened her lips as she writhed beneath him, her cheeks flushed and her expression euphoric as she threw her head back against the bed “I love you so much, never let me go, please!”

He responded with a sigh of his own, and took her hand in one of his, entwining their fingers as he dropped his head and closed his mouth over one of her nipples and played his tongue over it, clutching her other breast with his hand and making it her turn to bite her lips as she lifted her free hand to twist her fingers into his silky locks.

They continued that way, fingers digging into flesh, tongues trailing over skin, mouths seeking each other out and swallowing desperate gasps as the pressed their bodies together over and over, drowning each other in their love.

As their passion was hurtling toward its zenith, they simultaneously reached out to push the other over; Asra by reaching down and playing them over her clit like he was strumming a beloved instrument. Ophelia, knowing his body as well as he knew hers, lifted her head and took his earlobe into her mouth, sucking and gently biting down on it. They found their release together, both letting out gasping moans and clutching each other tight as they tumbled over the edge.

Some time later, when their breathing had slowed, and they were basking in their afterglow, Ophelia finally felt the last vestiges of her intoxication evaporating as she lay clutched to Asra’s chest, and was overwhelmed with the fatigue that always followed her wine-induced giddiness. Nestling herself deeper into his embrace, she muttered against his skin, her voice childishly plaintive “Will you get me pumpkin bread in the morning, please, Asra?”

He laughed into her hair and tucked the blanket under her chin “I’ll buy you all the pumpkin bread you can eat, my love.”

“Hot with melting butter?”

“And syrup too, if you want it.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed happily “you really do love me, don’t you?”

“I gave half my heart for you, didn’t I?” he said playfully, ruffling her hair.

“Mhm and I’m taking good care of it.” she emphasized her mumbled words with a soft tap of her blanket-wrapped hand on his chest.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better caretaker.” his whisper was barely audible over her quiet snoring, and he looked down at her slumbering form, his face full of adoration. “You own my whole heart and I would never think of asking it back.”


End file.
